trying to life my new life
by mikathevampire
Summary: es tan tarde, pero estoy preparada, para todo lo q pase esta noche, esta noche la estoy viviendo y no importa q diga el resto-dije mirando a Alice-  -y si tuvieras la oportunidad de conocerlo-la miro intensamente-¿que harías?-  entren please xD! edxbe
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mi este One-Shot**

* * *

><p><strong>Trying to life my new life<strong>

Regrese de la universidad como otros días, después de todo era un día normal, por las mañanas clases y por las noches juerga.

¿Quieren saber quién soy? Soy el primer puesto a nivel de toda la facultad de letras, soy la tímida chica, pero a la vez divertida y torpe, no diré que tengo un cuerpo de modelo, pero si tengo las curvas donde se deben, no soy atlética pero lamentablemente soy buena en así todos los deportes, excepto vóley, pero para que me conozcan mejor mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, peor me gusta Bella, tengo 18 años y…estoy loca y no me apena decirlo.

Tengo una mejor amiga y se llama Alice Cullen, ella es bajita con aspecto de duende, tiene mi misma edad, es una compradora compulsiva, es atlética y sobre todo un cuerpo hermosa, claro a aparte de que hermosa.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis cavilaciones, baje rápidamente de mi cuarto para encontrarme con la pequeña duende.

-Holas-le dije sonriéndole

-Bella!-gritó-no te has cambiado aún-me miro de arriba abajo-aunque debo decir que el maquillaje esta hermoso-agrego con un atisbo de sonrisa-

-Alice estaba por ponerme la ropa-le sonreí-así que si me disculpas-agregue mientras subía en la habitación

Camine hacia la cama para tomar la minifalda negra, el polo sin tirantes blanco, una pequeña casaca de gasa de color negra, me coloque la ropa, me puse mis botas que llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, camine al tocador y cogí mis aretes, mi collar y mis 6 pulsera-si lo sé toda una obsesionada con las pulseras-, tome mi cartera también negra y salí de la habitación encontrándome con una Alice con los nervios de punta en el primer piso, me observó y suspiró

-Excelente vestuario-me sonrió-hoy va a ser una noche de juerga que nadie va a olvidar-me dijo.

Le hice un ademan para ir a la cochera, y le indique que fuéramos en mi Audi, ella asintió y se subió a la puerta del copiloto, yo subí a la del piloto y emprendí la marcha hacia la nueva discoteca, su nombre es fácil MIDNIGHT, solo unas cuantas personas conocían su localización, ¿porqué?, si la gente se enterara dejaría de ser VIP y eso le iba a quitar la gran clientela que tenía, llegamos a la discoteca, le entregue la llaves al Vallet –si, en esta discoteca, también había un hotel-, y entramos-no te pedían nada, porque para saber la localización debías ser miembro-, la música que sonaba era electrónica, basshunter reconocí la gente estaba que se volvía loca, entonces…

-¿Qué les parece si le subimos el tono?-dijo el Dj-vamos a ponerme más música, pero las chicas que quieren subirse a bailar al estrado, pueden hacerlo-sonreí-si ninguna sube, lo harán a la fuerza-dijo con voz divertida

Alice y yo nos miramos

-¿Lo hacemos?-preguntó Alice, con diversión

-Tienes que preguntarlo-dije fingiendo estar ofendida

Acto seguida comenzó a sonar All I Ever Wanted, Alice y yo no pudimos detenernos, nos subimos al estrado-nadie más lo hizo- y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción, a la vez que cantábamos.

ALL I EVER WANTED  
>WAS TOO SEE YOU SMILING.<p>

I KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU  
>OH BABY WHY DONT YOU SEE.<p>

ALL I EVER WANTED  
>WAS TO SEE YOU SMILING.<br>ALL I EVER WANTED  
>WAS TO MAKE YOU MINE.<br>I KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU  
>OH BABY WHY DONT YOU SEE THAT ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOU AND ME.<p>

ALL I EVER WANTED  
>WAS TO SEE YOU SMILING.<br>ALL I EVER WANTED  
>WAS TO MAKE YOU MINE.<br>I KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU  
>OH BABY WHY DONT YOU SEE THAT ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOU AND ME.<p>

IM SO ALONE  
>HERE ON MY OWN<br>AND IM WAITING FOR YOU TO COME.  
>I WANT TO BE<br>A PART OF YOU.  
>THINK OF ALL THE THINGS WE COULD DO.<br>AND EVERYDAY  
>YOUR IN MY HEAD.<br>I WANT TO HAVE YOU IN MY BED.  
>YOU ARE THE ONE.<br>YOUR IN MY EYES.  
>ALL I EVER WANT IN MY LIFE.<br>ALL I EVER WANTED  
>WAS TO SEE YOU SMILING.<br>ALL I EVER WANTED  
>WAS TO MAKE YOU MINE.<br>I KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU  
>OH BABY WHY DONT YOU SEE THAT ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOU AND ME.<p>

ALL I EVER WANTED  
>WAS TO SEE YOU SMILING.<br>ALL I EVER WANTED  
>WAS TO MAKE YOU MINE.<br>I KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU  
>OH BABY WHY DONT YOU SEE THAT ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOU AND ME.<p>

ARE YOU READY!

ALL I EVER WANTED  
>WAS TO SEE YOU SMILING.<br>ALL I EVER WANTED  
>WAS TO MAKE YOU MINE.<br>I KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU  
>OH BABY WHY DONT YOU SEE THAT ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOU AND ME.<br>ALL I EVER WANTED

Alice y yo no parábamos de reír, cuando bajábamos del estrado, caminamos hasta la barra, pedimos unas margaritas, entonces Alice me miro extraño.

-Bella qué hora es-pregunto Alice, como si hubiera activado una bomba

-ummm-busque mi celular, en mi cartera y vi que eran las 2 am, waw que rápido volva la hora -es tan tarde, pero estoy preparado, para todo lo q pase esta noche-le sonreí- esta noche la estoy viviendo y no importa q diga el resto-Le dije a Alice, porque me di cuenta el rumbo de la conversación.

-y si tuvieras la oportunidad de conocerlo-la miré intensamente, de verdad estaba preguntándome eso… digo sobre mi "media naranja"-¿qué harías?-

-pues la verdad solo bailaría con el-suspiré-después de todo, esta noche puede pasar de todo-le dije tranquilamente, aunque por dentro me puse nerviosa, solo Alice hacia preguntas así antes de que las cosas pasarán.

Entonces comenzó a sonar Beutiful Lair de Beyoncé y Shakira, Alice y yo dejamos las margaritas a un lado y subimos al estrado, el Dj nos sonrió, nos pasó un micro y mientras por el otro decía

-Estas señoritas, bailan y cantan, es por ellos que hoy nos van a hacer un favor cantándonos y bailándonos esta canción –Alice y yo reímos

He said, I'm worth it, his one desire

(I know things about him that you wouldn't wanna read about)

He kissed me, his one and only

(This) Beautiful liar

(Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about)

You'll never know

Why are we the ones who suffer

Have to let go

He won't be the one to cry

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a beautiful liar

(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha ha ha)

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) We can live without him

Just a beautiful liar

I trusted him

But when I followed you

I saw you together

(I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again)

I walked in on your love scene

Slow dancing

(You stole everything how can you say I did you wrong)

We never know

When the pain and heartbreaks over

Have to let go

The innocence is gone

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a beautiful liar

(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha ha ha)

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) We can live without him

Just a beautiful liar

Tell me how to forgive you

When it's me who's ashamed

And I wish I could free you

Of the hurt and the pain

But the answer is simple

He's the one to blame

(Hey!)

Ay, Beyonce, Beyonce

Ay, Shakira, Shakira

Oh, Beyonce, Beyonce

Oh, Shakira, Shakira

(Hey!)

(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma

(Ay) Let's not start a fight

(Ay) It's not worth the drama

For a beautiful liar

(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (Ha ha ha)

(Oh) It's not worth our time

(Oh) We can live without him

Just a beautiful liar

Era un párrafo ella y un párrafo yo, la canción terminó y ambas sonreímos bajando del estrado, entonces caminamos a la barra y lo vi.

Tenía el cobre en el cabello, la miel en los ojos, era alto tan blanco como yo, era todo un dios-en simple y vagas palabras-, me acerque a la barra, cogí mi margarita y él se m miró por un breve momento

-Hola-me dijo con una suave voz aterciopelada

-Hola-dije mirándolo, y válgame dios era el Dios griego ese

-Soy Edward-me miró-Y por cierto eres una buenísima cantante y bailarina-me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa-¿Cómo te llamas?-me tendió la mano

-gracias, Soy Bella-le dije, estrechándola

-Encantado-dijo besando mis nudillos

Me puse roja, pero, al haber bailado no se notaba mucho.

-Me concedes un baile-dijo pícaramente

-mmm…- lo pensé y busque a Alice con la mirada, la encontré hablando con un chico rubio, suspiré-está bien-le dije sonriéndole provocativamente

La canción anterior termino y comenzó otra que la reconocí casi al segundo, era Now you're gone de basshunter, sonreí esa canción la había bailado en primera noche de juerga, el me tomó de la cintura y nos pusimos bailar como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello.

Now you're gone  
>I realize my love for you was strong<br>And I miss you here now you're gone  
>I've been waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging on the wall<p>

Now you're gone  
>I realize my love for you was strong<br>And i miss you here now you're gone  
>I've been waiting here by the phone with you're pictures hanging on the wall<p>

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
>Only dreaming that you're missing me<br>I'm waiting here at home  
>I'll be crazy now you're gone<p>

There's an empty place in my heart  
>It won't alarm me it will break apart<br>It won't heal, it never fades away  
>I'll be thinkin' 'bout you everyday<p>

Are you ready?  
>Ready for take-off!<p>

Now you're gone  
>I realize my love for you was strong<br>And i miss you here now you're gone  
>I've been waiting here by the phone with you're pictures hanging on the wall<p>

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
>Only dreaming that you're missing me<br>I'm waiting here at home  
>I'll be crazy now you're gone<p>

Now you're gone  
>I realize my love for you was strong<br>And i miss you here now you're gone  
>I've been waiting here by the phone with you're pictures hanging on the wall<p>

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
>Only dreaming that you're missing me<br>I'm waiting here at home  
>I'll be crazy now you're gone<p>

There's an empty place in my heart  
>It won't alarm me it will break apart<br>It won't heal, it never fades away  
>I'll be thinkin' 'bout you everyday.<p>

Nuestros cuerpos habían encajado como un rompecabezas, entonces las palabras de Alice resonaran en mi cabeza, lo miré, le di una sonrisa forzada, estaba dispuesta a marcharme, después de todo yo no era buena en las relaciones duraderas.

-Bueno, si eso es todo ya es tarde debo irme-dije mirando por un costado

-Vamos, Bella-me dijo-la noche es joven, además son las 4 am-me miró

-Yo lo siento-camine a la barra, tomé mis cosas, busque a Alice con la mirada y la vi en una esquina con el chico de hace rato, suspiré, camine hacia ella, mientras que escucha un Bella, cada dos minutos, viniendo de Edward-ejem…-dije, Alice volteo a verme con mala cara, pero al ver que la mirada enojada, volteo hacia el chico-

-Jasper, ya tienes mi numero-dijo-me llamas cuando quieras-agrego-mientras se giraba y caminaba conmigo, mientras llega a mi auto…

-Bella-dijo con voz rasposa-espérame-

-No puedo-le dije-no me arriesgare a enamorarme-le di una triste sonrisa

El me miró y sonrió-pero yo sí-se acerco me tomó de la cintura y me beso

MI cuerpo no se pudo contener, lo tome del cuello y profundicé el besó, nos separamos a causa de la falta de aire.

-me rindo-dije con voz apagada-no puedo contra esto-

El sonrió-te amo-dijo, me quede helada, le sonreí

-Yo también -agregue

* * *

><p><strong>A ver chiks no traten de matrme por no actualizar mis demas historias xD! xcierto es un one-shot xD!11 lo se vais a matarme pero esta lindo xD! espero q os guste ;) y comenten<strong>


	2. Nota Autora

p style="text-align: center;"strongemNOTA DE AUTORA:/em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemQuiero a agradecer a todas y todos ustedes(antes no me creí que había chicos leyéndome) por haberme seguido hasta el final de esta historia *-*em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemTambién quiero agradecer a esas personas que me sigan desde mi primera historia *w* con sus locuras y su apoyo constante no hay forma que deje de escribir.em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemGracias a todos por sus reviews, sus alertas de mejor escritora, mejor historia y por los PM que me envían preguntando por como estoy y porque eh dejado de escribir :3em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemLOS AMO 3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemPero, ahora estoy aquí con un motivo y es que me apoyen con el original que estoy escribiendo, así que espero se pasen por ahí y me dejen su comentario *w* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemaquí esta el link: 58488030-coexistence-with-you-bienvenidos?d=udem/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemquitenle los espacios :3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemSin más me despido por ahora de ustedes *W* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemAtte:em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemMikaem/strong/p 


End file.
